


Elder Wisdom

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin unintentionally takes Christen home to meet her family, when she realizes that Christen will meet her grandma she starts to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elder Wisdom

Tobin hadn’t planned on bringing Christen home to meet her family; she rarely ever planned anything in the first place. So, when it just so happened that she would be in her hometown the same weekend her cousin’s son, would be turning four, and the family was coming over, she didn’t think twice about the fact that Christen was going to be with her. That was until she remembered her grandma, just as they were walking up to the house. 

Grandma Heath had loved Shirley, praising Tobin for catching such a well put together young woman for months on end. When Tobin had broken up with the woman, she had been more worried about telling her grandmother than actually breaking up with Shirley. 

Grandma Heath didn’t take it well, to say the least, but slowly agreed that the two did have spots that didn’t mesh well together. Shirley had zero intentions of moving to the states, Tobin loved to travel but wanted a home in her own country, Shirley had a temper that was quicker than Tobin’s own, even if Tobin’s burned hotter. So now, as Tobin stared down the door to her grandmother’s home, she found herself apprehensive to walk up to the door and walk in as she had grown up doing. 

“Tobs?” Christen said, turning back to find the woman stalled a few feet behind her. She walked slowly back to Tobin, lacing their hands together. “We can take all the time you need,” she promised sweetly and Tobin looked up at her. She didn’t care much what her grandma thought in that moment because she knew that standing here in front of her, was the love of her life. Shirley was great, and yeah, maybe one day they could be friends again, but Christen was her everything. She had just been too blind to see it till now.

“I’m ready,” Tobin said, giving Christen a soft smile and stepping up to the door. Walking in, it sounded like home; kids running around, giggling; adults in the back of the house, laughing. Tobin visibly relaxed as she stepped into the slight chaos. A group of kids came running by and Tobin grinned, snatching one from the group.

“There’s my buddy!” she grinned lifting the boy into her arms. 

“Toby!” the boy yelled, wrapping his arms tightly around Tobin’s neck.

“Hey Ethan, how’s my favorite three year old?”

“I’m four!” he declared, slightly offended his favorite person got his age wrong. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. My favorite four-year-old?” Tobin smiled.

“Happy,” the boy said simply.

“Why’s that?”

“You’re here!” He grinned and Tobin’s heart melted. She kissed him on the cheek before setting him down.

“Run along and play, I'll catch you later, kay?” Tobin stood back up as the boy ran after his cousins. She felt an arm snake around her waist and turned into Christen’s body, holding her close. 

“You never told me that he was that cute,” Christen accused and Tobin chuckled, “I might just have to kidnap him.”

“I wouldn’t mind in the least. His mother, however, is a different story.”

“We could take her, we have Hope Solo on our side.” Christen kissed the side of Tobin’s head before they broke apart and trekked further into the home. As they rounded the corner into the kitchen, Tobin found herself engulfed into a hug. 

“You took freaking forever!” Perry complained and Tobin laughed, shaking her head.

“You said three! We’re early!” Tobin claimed.

“I said two!”

“We’re only a little late then,” Tobin offered and Perry rolled her eyes before turning to Christen. 

“I’m guessing her being ‘early’ is your doing?” she smiled and hugged Christen, “she’d be lost without you, I swear.” 

“We keep each other balanced pretty well,” Christen smiled. She liked Perry, the woman had been the first to welcome her into the fold long ago, even when Tobin was still with Shirley. It was as if Perry knew that Tobin was actually in love with Christen before either of them did.

“One warning. Avoid the margaritas, they are always super strong. Two will knock you out.” Perry gave Christen one last hug before turning back. 

“So, I came to see if Ethan was telling the truth and he was! My Toby is here!” Grandma Heath walked into the home and over to Tobin, hugging her tightly, “I’ve missed you.” She backed out of the hug, holding Tobin’s arms and looking her up and down, “you’ve lost weight, haven't you?”

“No grandma,” Tobin chuckled. 

“I know you’re lying to me. You’re stressed over something, I can see it on your face clear as day.”

“Grandma, I’m fine,” Tobin promised.

“I don’t like it when you lie to—” the woman paused, looking over Tobin’s shoulder, right at Christen. She practically shoved Tobin out of the way. “You must be Christen.”

“I am. I’ve heard so many good things about you—”

“That’s cause the grandkids only hear the good things. I keep the bad stuff to myself,” the woman grinned as Christen chuckled. The woman looked Christen over before giving a nod. “Well, my Toby does have good taste,” she said before moving on, quickly starting a conversation with one of Tobin’s cousins. Tobin walked up to Christen, pulling her close. She’d passed the grandma Heath test it seems.

x-x-x

Tobin yawned as she leaned into her grandmother’s side, sitting on the couch. The day had been long, filled with family members and kids all there for Ethan’s party. Now, as the evening started to creep in, Tobin could barely keep her eyes open, but they were still glued on Christen as she walked around the kitchen with three-month-old Kaya while talking with one of Tobin’s other cousins. 

“You better marry that one Toby,” her grandmother spoke up as she ran a hand through Tobin’s hair, like she did when Tobin was a child.

“I love her Grandma.” 

“I know you do. I can see it written all over your face. She makes you happy, so you marry that one. You do it quick before she gets away, and before I die.”

“Hush, you’re fine.”

“I’m old Tobin, and old things die. I’m not afraid of it, I’m ready to meet God.”

“I’m not ready to let you go.”

“Good, you better not ever be,” the woman chuckled and sighed, “I’m serious Tobin, that one is special.”

“I know, I can’t wait to marry her.”

“Well then, you better ask her.”

“I plan to, soon. I just have to plan a few more things out and then I will.”

“Nothing stupid like in front of a bunch of people. That’s too much pressure.”

“No, no, never. I was thinking of actually going on a walk with her dogs next time we’re in LA, at her family’s home. Down by the beach as the sun sets… but it seems kind of lame.”

“It’s not lame Tobin, it fits you, and I’m guessing it fits her.”

“It does, but I just want it to be perfect.”

“Coming from you, no matter what, as long as you ask those four words to her, it’ll be perfect.”

“Thanks, grandma.” Tobin smiled up at her grandmother.

“Thank god you got your head on right and realized that Christen made you happier than Shirley did. I loved Shirley but my god Tobin, you’ve only had eyes for Christen for as long as you’ve known her.” Her grandmother scolded and Tobin laughed, looking over at Christen who smiled at her. Grandma Heath was right, Tobin only had eyes for Christen. Since day one and until her last day on earth, it would always be Christen.

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's saturday and I'm lame, please prompt me I'm currently in the middle of a Vanilla Ice Project marathon and don't plan on moving for the night and prompts sound fun right now. Check out the list (which needs a little updating) [Right here](http://jessi-08.tumblr.com/post/146925950871/ok-ive-gone-back-roughly-a-month-through-my) As always thoughts?


End file.
